pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Plusle
/ |dexcekalos=096 |gen=Generation III |species=Cheering Pokémon |type=Electric |metheight=0.4 m |imheight=1'04" |metweight=4.2 kg |imweight=9.3 lbs. |ability=Plus |dw=Lightning Rod |body=06 |egg1=Fairy |color=Yellow |male=50}}Plusle (Japanese: プラスル Purasuru) is an -Type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is Minun's partner. Biology Physiology Plusle is a small mouse-like Pokémon. It bears a remarkable resemblance to Pichu and Pikachu, and a slight resemblance to Raichu. Plusle's body is pale yellow in color, with bright red fur on its ears, cheeks, paws, and tail. Plusle have long rabbit-like ears and short tails with flat red plus signs on the end of them, while their cheeks are circular with plus signs voided in the middle. Behavior Plusle is a cheerful and supportive Pokémon, always encouraging comrades in battle by using the spark pouches in its cheeks, or even using Helping Hand. It is very compassionate towards its friends, and is known to cry upon witnessing a friend lose a battle. It's kind are commonly referred to as cheerleaders for these actions. Natural abilities Plusle's abilities in battle are basically the same as its cousin Pikachu except that Plusle has more Special Attack power than Pikachu and is slightly faster. However, Plusle is unable to use moves such as Volt Tackle and Slam. On the other hand, Plusle learns more support moves than Pikachu, such as Baton Pass, Fake Tears, and Copycat. Plusle's most famous support move is Helping Hand. Evolution Plusle does not evolve. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= N/A |Nasty Plot|—|—|20|Dark|Status|Clever|1|0}} 1 |'Nuzzle'|20|100|20|Electric|Physical|Cute|2|1}} N/A |[[Entrainment]]|—|100|15|Normal|Status|Cute|2|1}} 1 |Play Nice|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Cute|1|0}} 1 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 1 |Thunder Wave|—|100|20|Electric|Status|Cool|1|3}} 1 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical|Cool|3|0}} 4 |Helping Hand|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Clever|4|0}} 7 |'Spark'|65|100|20|Electric|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 10 |[[Encore]]|—|100|5|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 13 |[[Bestow]]|—|—|15|Normal|Status|Cute|1|0}} 16 |[[Swift]]|60|—|20|Normal|Special|Cool|2|0}} 19 |'Electro Ball'|—|100|10|Electric|Special|Cool|3|0}} 22 |[[Copycat]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Cute|1|0}} 25 |[[Charm]]|—|100|20|Fairy|Status|Cute|2|1}} 28 |[[Charge]]|—|—|20|Electric|Status|Clever|1|0}} 31 |'Discharge'|80|100|15|Electric|Special|Beautiful|2|2}} 34 |Baton Pass|—|—|40|Normal|Status|Cute|1|0}} 37 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status|Cool|3|0}} 40 |Last Resort|140|100|5|Normal|Physical|Cute|1|0}} 43 |'Thunder'|110|70|10|Electric|Special|Cool|1|0}} 46 |Nasty Plot|—|—|20|Dark|Status|Clever|1|0}} 49 |[[Entrainment]]|—|100|15|Normal|Status|Cute|2|1}} N/A |Play Nice|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Cute|1|0}} N/A |Fake Tears|—|100|20|Dark|Status|Cute|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Generation VII= *|Dedenne|—|—|20|Normal|Status}} |-| Generation VI= |Togetic, Snubbull, Granbull, Skitty, Plusle, Pachirisu, Cottonee, Spritzee, Aromatisse, Dedenne|—|100|20|Fairy|Status|Cute|2|1}} |Mawile, Minun, Swirlix, Slurpuff|—|100|20|Dark|Status|Cute|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 311 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 311 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 311 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 311 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 311 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 311 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr = Plusle BW.gif |bwsprs=Plusle Shiny BW.gif |Vback=Plusle Back BW.gif |Vbacks=Plusle Back Shiny BW.gif |xyspr = Plusle XY.gif |xysprs = Plusle Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Plusle XY.gif |orassprs = Plusle Shiny XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = |b2w2spr = Plusle BW.gif|b2w2sprs = Plusle Shiny BW.gif}} Appearances Anime In Destiny Deoxys, Minun plays with an automatic garbage can and Minun gets stuck in there when Plusle gets worried and calls for help to save Minun. * Thatcher's Plusle * Solana's Plusle * Ursula's Plusle Trivia * Before Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire's release, Plusle was rumored to and was maybe originally called Maxim. * Before the release of Generation III, many thought Plusle and Minun evolved into Latias and Latios, respectively. Origin Both Plusle and its counterpart Minun appear to be based on rodents, such as mice. They are also similar in appearance to rabbits. Plusle and Minun are based on the concept of positive and negative electrical charges, with Plusle representing the positive charge, and Minun representing the negative charge. Name Origin Plusle's name is derived from the word "plus", in reference to a positive electrical charge. Gallery 311Plusle_AG_anime.png 311Plusle_AG_anime_2.png 311Plusle_AG_anime_3.png 311Plusle_AG_anime_4.png 311Plusle_AG_anime_5.png 311Plusle_AG_anime_6.png 311Plusle_Dream.png 311Plusle Pokemon Colosseum.png 311Plusle Pokémon HOME.png Plusle-GO.png Plusle_and_Minun_Pokemon_Ranger.jpg ca:Plusle de:Plusle fr:Posipi pl:Plusle pt-br:Plusle Category:Gimmick Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon